The New Journey of Hakuouki
by sawaiishippuden
Summary: Moka Yukimura heads to Kyoto to search for her father, finding herself attacked by madden men and fights them an the members of the Shinsengumi who take her into custody for interrogation. Upon learning that she is a girl and the daughter of a doctor who developed the Water of Life elixir that turns those that drink it into invincible blood lusting berserkers called Rasetsu..
1. Chapter 1

I was currently living in Edo with my father. I was the only child and my mother passed away long ago. My father had me take fighting lessons with a sword so I would know how to defend myself. I personally think I was really good, being ranked number one in your dojo is pretty good. But anyways let me explain my story how my life changed.

It started at my home when my father said "Moka, I must tell you something important." I looked at him curiously and replied back saying "Yes of course father, what is it?"

"Unfortunately I must go to the city of Kyoto for my Doctor business," he said looking stressed. "How long will you be gone for?" I asked.

"Most likely two or three months," he said in a low voice looking at me.

"Oh, I see. Be very careful, I heard Kyoto is a dangerous place now a days," I replied acting positive but I actually felt worried.

"I will Moka, I'll make sure to write you a letter 24/7!" he said cheerfully.

"Wonderful! " I joyfully said feeling a little better.

He packed his stuff up and headed out. I ran out and said my goodbyes to him.

"Be safe and don't forget to letter!" I said waving my hand and sort of giggling.

"I guess I'm all by myself now…" I mumbled to myself. I headed back inside and did my regular daily schedule which was clean the house, go to training, clean a little more, maybe some extra training, and dinner and bed!

4 months later…

After the second month I stopped receiving letters from my father which made me worry.

Than a month passed by and I decided to go look for him in the city of Kyoto. I knew this was a hard decision but I had to do it.

"Okay, guess I'm gonna do it," I told myself.

I packed up everyone thing I need. I suddenly remembered how dangerous Kyoto can be especially for a women. So I put I brown cape on covering my whole body, I wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of my legs near the waist covered with bandages. I than had my long pink hair down, and pulled some of my hair back being braided. I don't know why, but I just love to look good. I looked in the mirror and saw myself. Green emerald eyes, beautiful light skin tone, long pink hair, and I'm average for my height!

"Hehe, I look good,"I said to my reflection with a thumbs up. But then something caught my eye. I liked down at my chest.

"Hmmm…," I whispered as I looked down and stared at my chest. "I've gotten pretty big, is that good or bad?" I said to myself, "Ahh, whatever I need to get going".

I grabbed my bag and most of all my sword. This sword was passed down through the Yukimura clan and now to me. It was a really nice blade, I put it on my right side hip. And headed for the door. I walked out front and turned back around and looked at my house. "Goodbye, I'll be home soon with father," I prayed. Than I started my journey for the city Kyoto.

2 hours later on the journey…

I look down at my map. "Well, looks like I'm almost there. Luckily I left really early in the morning, so I wouldn't get lost." I said.

I continued walking and suddenly I hear a noise. I listen closely. "Neigh…" a faded voice in the forest next to me. "I wonder what that is..?" I whispered to myself. I wanted to go but then knew I shouldn't go… oh why not! I thought to myself. I walked toward the direction of the noise the and as I get closer it became louder and louder.

I finally find the noise while hiding behind a bush. "Neigh!" a white stallion was jumping crazy and kicking it's front legs up and down. I suddenly notice something weird about the stallion, blood on its leg. I notice a metal trap clunked onto its leg causing it to shriek in pain. I jumped out of the push and decided to help. The white stallion shrieks more like it's afraid. "Shh, it's okay. I want to help you," I whisper to the stallion in a gentle tone. I slowly make my way toward the horse. I was about to stroke it's mane with my hand but the stallion started to shriek again. "Please let me help, I want to help you," I looked at the stallion's eyes wide with pain. It slowly calmed down and I was able to stroke it's white mane. Than I examined the metal trap. "Okay, I'm going to try to take it off. I need you to work with me," I told the stallion stroking it's face. It nodded it's head. "Well, here I go," I said as I started to pull the trap off the horse's leg. "Neigh!" the stallion whimpered. "I'm almost done! Just stay with me!" I yelled to it. "Click!" the metal trap came off leaving a wound on the stallion's leg. I felt really bad for the horse, what kind of terrible people do this? I wrapped the horse's wound with a rag. And hoped for the best. I sat down exhausted and the horse came up to me and nuzzles against my hand. "Haha, your welcome," I replied back. I forced myself to get back up and to get ready to continue my journey to Kyoto. But then the horse neighed to me. "What?" I said to the stallion. The horse laid down wanting me to ride it. "But your leg is hurt, you can't carry me," I said. I bent down and looked at the wound and put my hand on it. Suddenly a green light started to glow over the wound. "What the..?" I whispered in shock. The light continued when my hands were on the wound and than I moved my hands off. It disappeared. What was that, I thought. Whatever that was, it was not normal. I than had a curious feeling and slowly removed the rag from the stallions wound. I took it off and it was gone. No longer there. "What!" I said in shock. I looked down at my hands and then at the stallion. "I healed you which means… I have the ability to heal!" I said to the stallion. I felt excited, even to tell father. I can help others but wait… I have to keep this a secret. "Okay, I guess I can ride you than?" I said happily looking at the stallion. The stallion neighed with joy. "I think I should give you a name, let's see….what about Komachi!?" I said. The horse nodded up and down cheerfully. I got on Komachi's back and we rode together to Kyoto.

Arrival in Kyoto…

I arrived at the city of Kyoto on Komachi's back. I got off and Komachi looked at me. "Unfortunately, this is as far as you go," I stroked his mane. "I promise you, we will meet again. I'll make my whistle, remember?" I said. Komachi nodded and gave me a nuzzle on the hand. "I'll miss you Komachi," I whispered. Komachi walked off into the forest and looked back at me. "Goodbye Komachi!" I yelled, waving to him. Komachi ran happily into the forest. "Well, time to look for father. And it feels so weird wearing my cape, but whatever I can be mysterious…" I said while giggling to myself. I than started to head into Kyoto. It was really big and busy with people. Than something caught my eye. I turn to my side and notice a kimono shop. "Wow, they're so pretty.." I whispered to myself. Wait, I got to concentrate and look for father I remembered. I continued my walk and askeda few people on the way.

20 minutes later int Kyoto…

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a man named Kaoru Yukimura?" I asked the man. "Sorry miss but I've never heard of the man," he replied. "Oh, well thank you," I said as I bowed my head. Man, this is harder than I thought. "Grumble.." said my stomach. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. "Gesh, I haven't ate for a while. Better fill up on something," I said. I than looked for a restaurant. "Oh, there's one," I whispered to myself.

In the restaurant…

I step in the restaurant and take a seat. "Wow, today's been a busy day," I said looking through the window. "Hello, miss may I take your order?," the waiter asked me in a cheerful tone. "Yes, I'll do the Takikomi Gohan please," I replied back with a smile. "Okay, it be out in a minute," he said while writing it down.. After taking my order a group of men walked in sitting a few feet away from me. I could hear their conversation. "Man, those Shinsengumi are dangerous," one of the men said. "Yeah! There like a killing machine I swear. With those flaring blue jackets," another man said. Than after that they all started to laugh. I thought to myself about the Shinsengumi, I've heard about them before. But not that much. "Miss here's your food,"the waiter came up to me. "Thank you," I replied. I started to eat and let me say it taste delicious. This was a really good restaurant. When I was done I paid and once I stepped outside it was already dark. "Wow, it's dark already. Better find an Inn," I said stretching my arms. I started to walk down looking for an Inn and passed a group of men. One of them looked at me as I slowly passed and then said "Hey you, that's a pretty nice sword you got there," with a grin on his face. I made sure the cape covered me so they couldn't tell I was a girl. "Yeah, that's really nice. Why don't you just give it to us," another man said. "I'm sorry but my swords not for sale," I said to them. I than turned around to continue walking but suddenly something grabbed my wrist. It was the group of men. "Hey, where to you think your going," the main guy said. This got me a little mad so I made my move. "Hehe.." I said to the guy. "What?, " He said. Bam! I punched right in the face before he could say anything else and ran off. As I was running I could hear them behind me. "Man kid, you sure got guts!" and "Don't think I'm not getting that sword of yours!," they shouted. I ran into alley and hid behind a barrel where they couldn't see. I put my hand on my sword getting prepared to fight. I already knew I wasn't sacred because I had guts and was able to fight others in a dangerous situation. Than I heard the group of guys near me. "I saw that kid run down here somewhere!," said one of them. "I'm going to go check down here, let's split up," another guy said making his way towards me. He was about to turn my way then suddenly "HAHAHA!" a high laughter filled the air. "Who the hell are you? Or what are you?," said the guy's friend. The man turned back around to go help his friends and luckily didn't find me. I peeked over the barrel and looked at the scene. Blood. Everywhere. One of the guys were slashed and got his hand cut off. And the other three guys that did it had white hair and a blue jacket. I also noticed that their eyes were a bright red like blood. All of them continued laughing, "HAHAHA, MORE!" 1st one said. "GIVE US MORE!" the 2nd one said. There was only one guy left who was fighting off these crazy guys with white hair. He stabbed on in the arm but it had no affect. I was looking than felt a pain in my chest. I grabbed it and whispered "what's this feeling?". It felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. "Ouch.." I said to myself. While that was hurting, I noticed that the one guy got stabbed a million times by the white haired people. They soon came toward my way. I grabbed my sword and pulled it out. 'Wait', I thought, this pain in my chest. But I had to fight, I couldn't die now. The 1st one turned to me getting ready to stab me but I managed to dodge it. I than got up quickly and stabbed it in the heart from behind. It instantly fell down. "I have to kill them right away in the heart," I mumbled to myself. Because last time a wound wouldn't hurt them. I continued fighting. The 2nd came in contact with me. Our swords collided but I pushed it's a way with my strength. This person was really fast but I knew I was quick too. So I dodged each move. I was than close enough to attack. Bam! I killed it instantly. Now down to the last one, I thought. This one came running at me crazy. "AHAHA!," it screamed. I tried to slash me down multiple times but that didn't stop me. I cut the 3rd one done and it fell to the ground. It wasn't over yet. I was about to walk away but then it grabbed my ankle yelling blood. I drew my sword and stabbed it right in the heart from the backside. "Dang, where do these things come from," I said in a tired voice. Suddenly a man appears with dark indigo hair and beautiful eyes. He was also wearing a blue jacket. Shinsengumi, I thought. "Your a pretty good fighter," he said looking at me empressed. "Yeah, that was a good show don't ya think Saito?" another man came walking in. He had green eyes and brown hair and the same jacket.

"Yes. However she did the job for us Okita-sama," Saito said. Okita then looked at him than me. "What," I said confused. But then my chest started to fill with pain again. I grabbed my chest and my knee fell to the ground. "Arghh.." I said to myself. Suddenly a sword comes to my neck and I slowly looked at who was holding it. My breath was taken away. He had the same cape on like the others. But his eyes were beautiful. They were purple and his hair was dark and straight blowing in the wind. It was snowing so it felt like it was a cherry blossom tree blooming early in the season. He than said, "Run and I'll kill you,". My heart however continued to hurt. I fell to the ground with pain in my chest and started to lose conscious. And bam I was out. "Aww Hijikata, I think you scared our witness," Okita said. Whatever, we need to bring this person back to headquarters because of what happened," he said in a serious tone. Okita then lifted me up and carried me all the way to headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Shinsengumi headquarters the next day…**

I woke up and I looked around. I tried to move but noticed that I was tied up. ' wow he tied me up really tight! How did I even sleep like this,' I thought. I than heard someone coming, and the door slid open. A man came in and walked over to me and took the blanket off. "Oh my, that Saito-kun really tightens things up." he said. I moved trying to break free, but he than said "Don't worry I'm going to take the off," he responded with a smile. He was honest and removed everything even the sock in my mouth. "You can take that out," he said. And I did what I was told. "Umm excuse me but who are you and where am I?" I asked calm and pilot.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am Inoue Hakuouki and this is the Shinsengumi headquarters." After hearing that I had a panicked look on my face. "Don't worry the Shinsengumi are actually very nice people," he said as if he read my face immediately. "Anyways would you please walk with me," he said holding rope to my tied up hands. "Yes," I said and followed him. Luckily, I noticed that I still had my cape on covering everyone especially my long pink hair. We than arrived to the room. Inoue opened it and I stepped in. I saw everyone in the room and I scanned everything with my eyes. There were a total of nine people not counting me. I noticed the three from last night, Saito, Okita, and Hijikata. Okita than said, "looks like you got marks all over your face from being tied up". I blushed little and put my hands on my face. "Stop it Okita, this is not the time," Hijikata said. Okita smiled in reply. "Well this is our witness, huh." I look towards the direction of the speaker. It's a young man wearing a yellow sleeve shirt over a purple one that has the shoulders cut, but not disconnected, a red sash and black sash around his waist, black pants the go down to his knees, brown boots that cover the remainder of his legs, a purple shawl and finally with his long brown hair put up in a ponytail with his blue/green eyes. "What are you looking at?" He said. "Haha don't act so bossy Heisuke, you not that old! You're the youngest one here!" the one man said him sitting next to him. "Whatever Shinpachi!," Heisuke said, "Oldie…," he quietly said. "What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Shinpachi said laughing. He than started playing around and patting Heisuke's head. Another man joined in named Harada, and started goofing around. "Enough you three!" Hijikata said raising his voice. It actually felt quite funny but I had to focus on the situation here. "I'm sorry, please excuse they're manners. But could you please shut the door?" said a man with glasses with a smile. I than shut the door and sat down. I felt sort of awkward wearing my cape covering my head and the rest of my body. But I had to keep it on. "Let's start this from the beginning. My name is Kondou Isami and I'm the main commander of the Shinsengumi. And next to me is the vice commander Hijikata Toshizo…" Kondou explained with a positive attitude. He than got interrupted by Hijikata. "Sir, I don't think you should be sharing our information with the witness," he said. "Oh, how clumsy of me," Kondou said rubbing the back of his head.

" Well, let's just get straight to the point," Hijikata said. " This person witness our experiments last night, when Saito and Okita were suppose to hunt them down. And also Saito you said that this person killed all three of them?" Hijikata continued and asked Saito. "Yes, vice commander. Okita and I watched it all happen," Saito explained. "Yeah, it was amazing. I gotta admit I've never seen someone brave enough to kill those things like us," Okita added on. "Well Kondou," Hijikata asked Kondou. "We have two options. You stay or we'll have to kill you," Kondou said looking at me. I was in shock. Killed? I thought, they would kill an innocent person? "Saito take this person away," Hijikata ordered Saito. Saito got up and started to pull me away. "Please! I won't tell anyone, I promise. You can trust me!." I said as Saito pulled me away. The door shut in front of me and Saito shoved me into the room I was in before. "You better be prepared," Saito said to me. I looked at him in the eyes and looked back down at the ground.

 **Back in the other room…**

"You going to let that person live Hijikata!?" Okita said. "Yes, the person simply defended himself and was there at the wrong place and time," Hijikata explained. Kondou nodded and said "Yes, Hijikata is right. We cannot kill an innocent person". Everyone in the room agreed to the decision.

 **Back in my room…**

"Man, I don't want to die," I mumbled to myself. I thought of escaping but I remembered what Hijikata said last night. "Run and I'll kill you," he said. So that decision wasn't even good, but I need to explain myself! I know I'll shout for help I thought. "Okay, here goes nothing...HELLO, EXCUSE ME!" I yelled sitting down in the room. I than heard footsteps coming and the door slid open. It was Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Harada. "Man, you sure got guts to shout like that," Shinpachi said. Suddenly Hijikata comes up behind them. "What's the meaning of this?" Hijikata said in a serious tone. "Please let me explain myself, I still have things to do in Kyoto," I said looking at Hijikata. "Fine, come with me," Hijikata replied. I stood up following him back to the other room. There I explained everything, except for the part when I healed the horse with my new power. "So your name was Moka Yukimura?," Kondou asked.

"Yes," I said. " Is your father Dr. Yukimura perhaps?," Sanso asked. " Yes?" I said answered to Sanso. "So then, you're Kaoru Yukimaru's daughter!" said Kondou. I nodded. I asked if they've seen my father but they said no. "Let me explain," Hijikata said. He then explained what happened. "Oh, I see," I replied lowering my head.

"It's okay Moka! You can stay here under our protection while we find your father!" Kondou said. "Since your a boy, you can.." Kondou said. "Umm, I'm not a boy," I said rubbing my head. "WHATTT?!" said everyone. "Well I've been wearing this cape, might as well take it off," I said. I pulled my cape off. My long pink hair was now in sight, and same with my outfit. I noticed that some of the guys blushed a little bit, but that didn't worry or bother me. "So Moka…" Heisuke said. " Yeah?" I questioned. "Ah, never mind" Heisuke said blushing and turned around. "If you stay here what do you think you're capable of Moka?" asked Hijikata. "Well, I can cook, fight, help the the injured, and clean," I said. "Yeah! You can help around the headquarters," said Kondou. "Okay, I'll do my best. Now if you please excuse me," I bowed and headed back to my room holding my folded up cape.

 **After I left…**

"Well…" Said Okita. "Just spit it out already, Okita," said Hijikata. "She's pretty cute if you ask me Hijikata, what about you?" Okita asked. "That's none of your business," Hijikata said. They both glared at each other. But Kondou interrupted them both. "So, now we need someone to watch over Moka," Kondou said.

"In all honesty commander, I don't think she needs anyone to watch over her," Saito commented. "Why is that, Saito?," Kondou said.

"Because it seems like she's a very strong and skilled fighter. And capable of taking care of herself," Saito explained. "Ah, yes I see what you mean but I don't care she still needs one," Kondou. "I know how about all of us take turns watching her or should I say babysitting, instead," Heisuke said. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Okay, then it's set," Kondou said happily.

 **Back at my room…**

I was looking through the window. Thinking about all the things that have happened over the past two days. I started to mumble to myself and then a voice comes out of nowhere. "Hey, don't worry about it, we're gonna find your father," Okita said sitting below the window. "We're you there the whole time Okita?," I asked. He nodded. Wow, great. I'm gonna be known as the girl who talks to herself. Than Heisuke appears. And starts talking to Okita. And I ask home the same question. "Yep, I was here the whole time Moka," he said happily. Oh my god, are you kidding me. He was there too. Soon nighttime falls and I'm in bed staying at the Shinsengumi headquarters.

 **1 month later…**

I've been feeling well, while staying at the Shinsengumi headquarters. I've gotten to know everyone better. But there's only one thing I don't like. I have to stay in my room 24/7, literally. When I get done cleaning, I go to my room. And when I'm in my room I have nothing to do except practice with my sword or paint. Also when it's time to eat I eat alone in MY ROOM. I swear they think I'm going to run away but I haven't. However, it all changed. I was in my room and I heard a knock. It was Saito with my dinner and Heisuke was behind him. And said "Man, Moka I feel bad for. Eating alone in your room". Wow, it's like he read my mind I thought. "How about you eat with us!" Heisuke said excited. "But she can't, Hijikata said.." Saito said. "I know what he said, but Moka hasn't even ran away and it's been a full month," Heisuke protested. He then grabbed my tray of food from Saito hands and told me to follow him. I followed him into another room where everyone else was eating. Once we arrived everyone seemed a little shock. "What's Moka doing here?," asked Shinpachi. "Well I thought she could eat with us because I feel bad for her eating alone in her bedroom all the time," Heisuke said. "That's fine, it's better to eat with friends anyway, " said Harada. I felt much better eating with them. It felt like I actually enjoyed it. When we began eating Shinpachi stole half of Heisuke's fish. "Since I'm a bigger man I need more to eat," Shinpachi said holding the fish. "But in need to eat too…" Heisuke said as he tried to grab Shinpachi's fish but failed. Both of some started arguing about who gets the more amount of food. And I smiled as I watched them and continued eating. "You should smile like that more often," Harada said. I nodded happily. While we were eating Hijikata came in and first thing he noticed was me. "How come you aren't in your bedroom? You said you could come eat with us?" Hijikata questioned. I was about to answer than one by one everyone said that they let me eat with them. "Well, if that's the reason why. You can eat with us as much as you want," Hijikata said. "Yes, thank you!" I said bowing my head. We all finished eating and I helped clean the dishes. After that we went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later…**

Saito, Okita, and I were outside. I was washing laundry, Saito was practicing with his sword, and Okita was just sitting there doing nothing. As I was washing laundry I glanced over at Saito with his sword. He noticed me staring and I turned back around. "If you have something to say, say it," Saito said. "Well, I was wondering if I could go patrolling with you guys. Because than I can help find my father," I explained. "Fine. On one condition, I want you to spar with me so I can see how good your fighting skill is," Saito said.

I was little shocked but I was up for the challenge. "Okay, deal," I replied back with a grin. This caught Okita's attention. "This is gonna be interesting," he stated. I drew my sword and Saito held his out. "Ladies first," Saito said wanting me to attack first. I was very quick and smart about it so I lunged at him. Stabbing side by side he dodged each one. I thought how usually no one's able to dodge my attack. Than he started to attack me, I dodged each one like it was a feather. Than he had a open shot, but I spinned around him and had him caught. My blade was right on the back of his neck. "Impressive," Saito said. "Thank you, I work very hard," I replied back excited. "That was awesome!" said Okita clapping his hands. "You are really good,"said Okita. Saito and I both bowed to each other. He told me he'll ask vice commander Hijikata if I could patrol and I thanked him for doing that.

 **Next day...**

I was eating with everyone in the morning and heard about the news for the patrol. "So I heard you spared with Saito, and did very well," Hijikata asked. I nodded. "Than that means you can patrol with a group in Kyoto," said Hijikata. He looked at Kondou and they both nodded. "Thank you very much Hijikata," I said bowing my head. After that I went on patrol with Okita, and Heisuke. We walked around the city and I asked a few people but didn't have any luck. While we were walking Okita noticed a women being bugged by a group of men. "Come on why don't you be my wife?" 1st one said. "No, please let me go!" said the women. Okita then walked up to the men and said "Is there a problem here?". The group of guys looked at Okita. "Man, it's the Shinsengumi!" said the first one. " Let's get out of here!" 2nd one said as they ran away. The women was now free of the disgusting group of men. I than had a better look of her. She looked like my twin, I thought. Except, she had pink eyes and green hair. And I had green eyes and pink hair. "Thank you for rescuing me, my name Maku Noragami," she said bowing her head. "No, problem. It's what we do," responded Okita. He than looked at me than Maku. "Hey, Moka stand next to Maku," he said to me. I did what I was told. "Wow, you guys could literally be twins," he said. "Really, you think so Okita?" asked Heisuke. "Yeah, if Moka were to dress in the same kimino it would be trippy," he said. After that Maku had to leave, and said goodbye. We continued walking and I looked in a puddle at my reflection. "A kimono huh.." I whispered to myself. Okita told me to catch up to the group and I did. We than met up with Harada's group. "You find anything Moka?," Harada asked. "No…"I said. This made me feel worried. "Don't worry we'll find something out about your father!," Harada said smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

 **The next week…**

I've been doing my regular schedule since I've been at the Shinsengumi headquarters. But then we had a serious meeting the how someone wants to burn the city when the wind is strong in a few days. Also I was listening and heard that these Choshu men want to kidnap the emperor. And that it is possible that they will be gathering at the Shakoku or Ikidia Inn. "All right Hijikata sent word to the shogunate and gather all the troops," Kondou ordered. "Yes, sir right away," he nodded and left the room. All of us then headed in another room. In there all the soldiers were gathered. "Okay since there are two locations we'll split up," said Kondou. "Hijikata you take 24 men," said Kondou. "But sir, then you'll be only taking 10 men? That's reckless of you," said Hijikata. "Haha, very funny. But in exchange I'll take Souji, Heisuke, and Shinpachi". "Okay, sounds good," replied Hijikata. The rest of them left except for me and Sanso. Unfortunately, for Sanso he broke his arm during a patrol so he's unable to wield a sword. I just wish I could heal him but I'm scared to share my secret. Anyways, before everyone left Hijikata told Sanso "I'll leave everything thing in your hands," and then he ran off to the others. We both headed inside and Sanso started lighting candles. Suddenly, Yamazaki comes running in. "Debut commander, the confirmed location is the Ikidia Inn," he said.

 **At the Ikidia Inn where Kondou's group is…**

"So this is the one, huh?," said Okita. Everyone was hiding in the dark alley looking at the Inn. "Still there's no movement…" commented Kondou.

 **Back at headquarters…**

"How careless of me, I missed judged," said Sanso. "I will inform vice commander Hijikata at once," said Yumazaki. "Thank you, time is of the essence. Also, Yukimura-kun," he said. "Yes?" I answered. "Go with Yamazaki-kun as well," he said.

" Huh, you want me to go?," I asked. "Pardon me but I can transport a message on my own Sanso," Yamazaki said. "We don't know what could happen to ensure the message is delivered. So having two is better than one," Sanso explained. "I understand sir," Yumazaki replied. Sanso then looked at me. "Yukimura-kun, you will go won't you?," he asked. I nodded with a serious look on my face. Yamazaki and I than ran off to deliver the message.

"Moka Yukimura, was it?" Yamazaki asked while we were running. "Yeah, what is it," I questioned. "Unfortunately, I can't guarantee you safety tonight," he said. "That's okay, I can manage," I replied back. He smirked a little. While we're running, we turned a corner and found a group of unknown men. "Do you have business at the Shinsengumi headquarters?" Yamazaki asked. The 1st man said "Uhhh, no. Nothing at all". "Yukimura-kun no matter what happens, you must make it down this road. Got it?" Yamazaki whispered to me. I nodded. Suddenly one of the guys pulled his sword out and attacked Yamazaki but he already had his out. They both clashed blades. "Yukimura-kun go now!" He shouted. "I'm on it !" I responded. I ran as fast as my legs could take me down the rode. I wish Komachi was here, so I could ride him. Wait, I thought while running. The whistle! I stopped for a moment and whistled a high pitch sound. After that I heard galloping.

 **Yamazaki's position…**

Yamazaki was fighting really good and then heard a loud whistle. "What the?," he said while fighting. Even the guys he was fighting stopped for a moment. "Neighhh!" said Komachi. Komachi came dashing through Yamazaki and his opponents. "What was that, a horse…" Yamazaki mumbled to himself. He lost his attention and the guys started to attack him. And the battle continued once, more.

 **Back to me…**

I soon saw Komachi running! "Komachi, it's you!" I yelled happily. Komachi came running up to me and nuzzled against my cheek. "It's good to see you Komachi but I have to deliver an important message right away!" I said. Komachi stomped it's hooves and shook its head in reply. I got onto his back and we rode as fast lightning. "Come on Komachi, faster! You can do it!" I said. I started to see Hijikata's group. I saw Hijikata and Harada. "What the…geesh woman what are you doing here?" asked Harada. "I have an important message! The meetings at the Ikidia Inn!" I said. Everyone one was in shock. "Let's move out," Hijikata said. I got off my horse and ran with everyone instead. I said goodbye to Komachi and rushed with everyone.

 **Ikidia Inn…**

"Alright we're going in, because we can't have anyone escape," said Kondou. Everyone nodded. Kondou, Heisuke, Harada, and Okita ran through the entrance. "We are the Shinsengumi, and we are taking over this Inn," stated Kondou. "Don't let any escape men!" yelled Okita. The battle begun. Heisuke slashed everyman he saw and same with the others. Heisuke was heading up stairs and slashed a guy in the chest. Behind him Okita came running up the stairs, "Hehe don't mind me," Okita said. "Hey these guys are mine!" yelled Heisuke. Both of them finished slashing the rest of the guys. Okita then quietly went over to the door and peeked through. Heisuke followed him. Both of them then jumped into the room together in sync. There, we're two men. One with yellow hair and red eyes. The other one was a tall man with red hair in a ponytail. That's when the battle begun. Heisuke attacked the man with red hair but the man simply punched very hard in the chest with incredible strength. Heisuke fell back. "What the hell are you!?" he asked raising his sword. "Please stop, you have no reason to fight with me," the red haired man said. "What was that?" Heisuke asked. "If you fall back now, I won't take your life. So don't be foolish," the man said. "Hah, unfortunately for you I do have a reason. I seriously hate what you Choshu guys are doing!" he attacked with his sword. But the red haired man grabbed it with one hand, "I'm honestly not pleased, that you decided I'm the one you would call Choshu," said the man. The red haired man than karated chopped Heisuke in the chest and landed a VERY strong punch on his forehead knocking him out. The other battle between Okita and the yellow haired man started. Okita tried slashing but his opponent swiftly dodged each one. They both stopped. The yellow man slowly drawed his sword out, "You may be worth sinking my teeth into," he said. "Let your guard down and your find those teeth being knocked out of your mouth if you're not careful," Okita said and started to attack. Downstairs, Shinpachi was holding the guys off and slashing them down. In the backyard, some of the Shinsengumi got killed. Now back to Okita's battle. Him and his opponent were hitting each other's blade. Both of them stopped than Okita tried stabbing him on the side but the yellow haired man actually just caught it with his arm. There when Okita's sword was between his arm and side, he kicked him flat in the gut. Okita fell backwards but got back up. Right when he stood up he coughed up blood. "What the…" Okita said as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Downstairs Kondou was fighting a group of guys off. "Man Hijikata, where are you?" he said to himself. Finally Hijikata's groups arrived. "Inoue go around the back," Hijikata ordered. "I'm on it, let's go," Inoue said taking a group of guys. "I'll go around back too, so I can cut them off," said Harada. Harada, Inoue, and a few other guys left. It was now Hijikata, me, and the other Shinsengumi soldiers. We were about to go in then I notice a group of people coming towards us. "Hijikata, who are those people," I ask him as I pointed to the group. Everyone turns and looks. "Now they show up. Saito secure the area inside. And the Shinsengumi vice commander shall greet our friends what they deserve," Hijikata said. "Understood sir, we're going in everyone!" Saito said. I watched as Saito and everyone else ran inside. "Let no one escape! No holding back, kill all who oppose you," said Saito. I refocused my eyes outside where I was standing. "Thank you for the message," Hijikata said to me. I felt sort of surprised. "No, I didn't do anything really," I said. "It's thanks to your actions that we claimed first right," Hijikata said. "First right?" I questioned. After this short talk, the group of people came up to us. The man in the front came out to talk. "Shinsengumi huh, good work. We are the Azu Clan and shall now take over from over here," said the leader. "The Shinsengumi under the Lieutenant General are securing the Ikidia Inn, your help is not required," said Hijikata. "Wait, Hijikata.." I said but was interrupted by the Azu Clan people. "What are you talking about? We have come here to put down the rogue samurai at the Ikidia Inn!" shouted an Azu Clan member. "Would you please not enter the Ikidia Inn," said Hijikata calmly. "You'll saying that to block us," said a second Azu Clan member. This caught Hijikata's attention. "I'm saying this for your own sakes. If anyone enters not wearing our clothes the men inside would strike them down," explained Hijikata. He looked straight at the Azu leader. The leader backed up startled. "If you value your life you will wait here. I'll say this again, your help is not needed on this night," Hijikata said. I was watching him speak than I heard Yamazaki's voice behind me. "If the officials could go in, subdueing the rogue samurai's to fall to them," Yamazaki said.

"Yamazaki-sun…" I said. "If that happens first the bravery of the Shinsengumi can go unknown," Yamazaki stated. "But that's…," I said. I tried processing this all through my mind as quickly as possible. "They hate us and our anxious to show how little regard they carry for our little brothers. The vice commander all alone is trying to be the Shinsengumi shield to preserve the credit for his comrades," Yamazaki said. I looked at Hijikata and then looked at the Ikidia Inn entrance. I saw Inoue carrying someone out. I ran over to help. "Are you alright? Here use this," I said to the man as I handed him a white rag. "Don't worry I'm fine. It's just that there's still injured inside of there," the man said. I stood up shocked and decided to run inside to help. "Yukimura-kun!" shouted Inoue. But I ignored him. And went inside. I saw it all, the fighting blood, and everything. Shinpachi slashed a guy down right in front of me. I backed up startled. "Geez, women what are you doing here?" Shinpachi asked. "I want to help, and look your hand it's bleeding!" I said to Shinpachi. "Don't worry it's just a scratch but Okita is coughing up blood upstairs," Shinpachi said. "Don't worry I'll go!" I said running upstairs. "Wait, Moka don't," Shinpachi said. He tried to stop me but another guy jumped in front of him. I was running up the stairs and ran into one of the guys. I quickly drew my sword out and slashed him down. I ran into the room and saw Okita tired and bloody. He was fighting a man with yellow hair and red eyes who didn't even look tired. Okita attacked but missed. "Okita are you hurt?," I asked a then caught the other man's attention. Okita then struck but failed and got kicked backwards. I ran over to him. "Okita you're not good! Your bleeding and coughing up blood!" I said to him. "You're another one of his comrades, aye. If you interfere I'll kill you," the yellow haired man stated. "I won't let that happen," I stood up with my sword in my hands. "Wait, you can't Moka! You're no match and this is my opponent! Please don't do it," Okita said. "I don't care, you're hurt. And I'm going to protect you Okita," I replied back. Okita felt surprised hearing this from me especially. I refocused my vision at the man. He attacked me at a very fast pace. I managed to dodge each on. I swung my blade and he swung his. They both collided. I jumped back and so did he. "Wow, you sure looked surprised," I said to the man. "I'm not surprised at all…" he said putting his sword away. "What are you doing," I asked. "My time has come to go, cherry blossom," he said. "What did you just call me?!" I questioned. "Wait, what are you up to," asked Okita. "I was dealing with my business and it ended right when you showed up," said the yellow haired man. The man looked at me and smirked. He turned around and looked at me again. "Goodbye, cherry blossom," he said again as he jumped through the window and disappeared. "Man, why did he keep calling me that," I mumbled to myself. Than I noticed Okita started coughing. And tried to get up and fell to the ground. "Okita, Okita, are you okay. Please say something," I said but I didn't hear a word from him. It was silent and I thought the fighting was over and it was. I sat next to Okita. "Why did you try to protect me? You said if I get in the way you'll kill me," I said. Okita slowly turned his head towards me. "Huh, I don't know," he said and fell asleep. All the Shinsengumi left the building and headed home. We walked through Kyoto and had many people looking at us. They were probably all scared, frightened, or worried. We marched together back to headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning…**

I made tea for everyone and handed it out with medicine for the people that needed it. "So what's this medicine made of," I asked. "Well, this medicine comes Hijikata. His family owns it's farm and they've been making medicine ever since," explained Okita as he took the medicine. "Yeah, this stuff is great. It's doesn't matter what kind of wound you have, this stuff will heal you like crazy," said Heisuke. "I also wonder what it taste like…" he poured some into his mouth, "Eww, this stuff is nasty," complained Heisuke. Hijikata looked at him and raised his fist. "Do you mind saying that again Heisuke," said Hijikata in a irritated voice. "No I'm good and I already have enough injuries," replied Heisuke. Okita then brought up the guys from last night. Saito added on that they weren't from the Choshu Clan. "Whatever, I just know next time, I'm gonna win that battle," said Okita. I than had a look on my face. "What's wrong Moka, is something bothering you," asked Sanso. "A little, it's just that last night. That guy. He kept calling me cherry blossom..." I mumbled. "Haha, cherry blossom that's a good one," said Shinpachi. I turned to him with this scary, annoyed, and terrified look. "Don't you dare call me that," I said looking at him. "Uh, yeah okay. No problem Moka!" he replied back scared and nervous. "Okay," I said and put a smile back on my face. Everyone looked surprised and started laughing. But not Shinpachi, he laughed a little bit. Not forgetting what I said. After this, I took everyone's cups and headed out to clean them. "Hey, Moka," Hijikata said right behind me. I was startled but managed. "I want you to go with Harada and his unit on patrol today," he said. "But today's not the day I go out to patrol with everyone," I questioned. Hijikata sighed, "just shut up and go," he said. I stood there for a moment watching him walk away. But I came back to my senses.

 **Patrolling later on…**

I soon went on patrol of with Harada in Kyoto. As we were walking I notice that all the people around us were avoiding us. People shut their doors, windows, blinds, you name it. I turned to my left and saw mother hide her child behind her. "Um, Harada I get the feeling that people in this village are avoiding us for some reason," I said. "Ah, following the incident that happened at the Ikidia Inn, they've come to completely hate us," he said. "But why is that? All of you worked so hard to protect the peace here in Kyoto," I explained. "Blah, blah, Choshu, crap, crap, blah," said Shinpachi as we met up. "Oh hey, Shinpachi," I said happily. "Hey Moka, find anything out about your father?,"he asked. "No, not yet," I said lowering my head down. "I see. Well, if not today there's always tomorrow. Am I right?" He said. "Yeah, definitely!" I said with a smile. "Hey, Shinpachi. Anything out of the ordinary?" asked Harada. "Not really, not on the surface anyway," Shinpachi said. "On the surface…" I mumbled. "There's rumors that Choshu guys are gathering up here in Kyoto," Shinpachi explained. "So then, things are starting to look suspicious again," Harada commented. Just what's going to happen to Kyoto, I thought. Sorry, but all you guys can go on ahead of us for now. We got something to take care of," Harada said to everyone. "Sir!" They all said and walked away. "Huh," said Shinpachi. "Hey Shinpachi, you come too. Well, want to go?" Said Harada. Me and Shinpachi were both confused but followed Harada. "Hey Sano, just where are we going," asked Shinpachi. "Well just trust me on this," replied Harada. "Trust you, you say hmmm...okay," said Shinpachi. As we continued walking I could hear music. And I got louder and louder as we walked. Then we finally arrived where Harada brought us. There were bright lanterns with beautiful patterns over them. People were looking at them and commented on how beautiful they were. "Wow, it's so pretty," I mumbled to myself. Harada looked down at me and smiled. But I don't notice him glancing at me. Harada explained how tomorrow is the second half of the Geon festival, and this is your last chance to see the Yamahoka parade. "Pretty great, huh?" said Harada. "It is," I added on. Shinpachi then listen to the music. "This music was used during a Great War," he explained. "What was that," I asked. "The tale of Heykai," Shinpachi said. I looked at the lanterns. "Shinpachi, you confused the band's music with the bells of the Monestrari haven't you?" Harada asked suspiciously. "That wasn't me ya idiot, Heisuke said that!" protested Shinpachi. It was funny when they argued, I thought. "But you still listened to him, and believed him didn't you?" Harada said pointing at Shinpachi. "Shut up, will ya!" panicked Shinpachi. "Hehehe," I laughed a little during this. This caught their attention. And they both smiled at each other. "Wanna go take a closer look?," asked Harada. "Huh, but," I said. Harada grabbed my hand. "Wait, what are you going to do if Hijikata finds out that we took our time coming from patrol?" Shinpachi asked. "As it turns out, Hijikata was the one said to take our time. I guess he means it as a reward for ya," Harada explained. "Wow, I would never expected that. Not from him," said Shinpachi. I also seemed shocked too. "He may not look like it, but he's a pretty thoughtful guy," commented Harada. "Okay, well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Shinpachi. He grabbed my other hand. Both of them pulled me and I followed. I blushed a little but didn't care. It was a fun night patrolling.

 **Next two weeks…**

"We've revived a formal request from the Izu, they want us to mobilize and subject gate the Choshu," Kondou announced to everyone. Everyone in the room seemed happy and excited. "This is our time to shine," said Harada to everyone. Kondou put hand on his head, "Finally even Izu has noticed us from our actions," he mumbled to himself. "Alright! This is the Shinsengumi shining moment!" said Heisuke and put a fist in the air. "The hell you talking about, Heisuke your wounds aren't healed yet so you gotta stay behind," commented Shinpachi. "Huh? No, I'm going," said Heisuke. "The injured need to rest and stay on stand by right?" said Okita sticking his tongue out. "That applies to you too Okita, you too are still injured and are not fully recovered. So both of you will stay here with me," explained Sanso. Both of them sighed. I smiled at the both of them. "Yukimura-kun, will you accompany us as well?" asked Kondou. "Wait, Moka?" said Heisuke. "I'm not asking for her to join on the battlefield, I'm saying we could use someone to message and care for the wounded," Kondou explained. "We won't force you, you can decide for yourself whenever you want to go or not," said Hijikata. "Umm…" I mumbled. Everyone in the room looked at me. "I'll go if I can help in anyway," I said. "Yeah, Moka!" said Heisuke. Everyone was pumped. "All right let's do this!" said Shinapachi standing up now. "Yeah!" yelled everyone else. After this we gathered everything and started our journey. We all headed out and left headquarters. Sanso, Heisuke, and Okita were at the entrance waving bye. "Man, I wish I could of gone," complained Heisuke. "Yeah," added on Okita. "Same here, but we must rest up and than we'll be back in the battlefield," said Sanso smiling. Than he looked down at his arm with a look. Heisuke and Okita noticed but ran away. If I take that medicine I would be able to wield a sword again, but at what cost though Sanso.

 **On a boat in another location…**

"How are you feeling princess?" a ninja women asked. "I feel as if the wind is calling me," replied the princess. "The wind?" questioned the ninja women. "A century old storm is about to rage," said the princess. The ninja women looked surprised. "Ma'am," whispered ninja women. "From now on take care when you turn wind whirn," said the princess. "Understood princess," answered the ninja women.

 **Journey to Izu…**

Today we all headed to mobilize and protect the Izu. And to also drive away the Choshu. We than arrived at the Izu entrance. "In the name of the Lieutenant General Izu, we are the Shinsengumi. We arrived to this place as requested to protect the capital," Kondou stated loudly to the guards at the entrance. They looked at us for moment. "Requested, you say? I received no such word," said the main entrance leader. Kondou became surprised by this. "However, we have been given a former letter," said Kondou. "If you would pass it to your," Kondou continued. "Even if I did the Etszu would be the same, now leave us. We have no use for you wolves here," he said interrupting Kondou. This got me mad. "How cruel, calling all of you guys that…" I mumbled. I clenched my fists together. Than I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned and it was Harada. "Well, this is how others treat us. Don't worry yourself," he said. "But if…" I slowly said. Harad then quickly explained to me and I clearly understood. Saito walked up behind Kondou. "Director Kondou, we' get nowhere with the Shoguns representatives. I believe we should leave now and just go and meet up with Izu," said Saito. "That's our only choice. We'll have to look for the office Kyoto is set up," said Kondou nodding. He then liked at Hijikata. They nodded to each other. We then continued our journey in the hot scorching sun. It was really hot, it had me painting a little like a dog. We then arrived at the Kyoto office. Kondou went inside and we waited outside.


End file.
